Ben Titan
by theVERYCONFUSEDgirl
Summary: Bassically Our favorite Galalunian refugies have a run in with our favorite plummers.   Gwevin and Slight Ilanca.


**Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or Sym-bionic Titan**

**(AN: This is on WordPad because my Word isn't working. So there are bound to be typos because this program doesn't have spell check)**

**"Gwen?" Asked Kevin shaking his girlfriend's shoulder.**

**"Huh?" she asked waking up. **

**"Time to wake up, we need you now," he replied, watching her beautiful face.**

**When she opened her eyes, Kevin was getting the door for her. He held out her hand to her and she took it and pulled herself out of the car.**

**Ben was in the car behind them.**

**"Lets get this over with," said Gwen.**

**"So in this town there's Many strange reports of multiple aliens WayBig sized and lots of them. There are also reports of Large Robotic life forms and the way they describe it, its level 20 plus tech."**

**"More like that robot?" Asked Ben.**

**"No more like the omnitrex, like watches," replied Kevin.**

**"First I recommend we go talk to the law enforcement in the area they're bound to know something useful," Said Gwen.**

**"We have to be more careful Ilana," said Lance looking down at the ground.**

**"It couldn't have been helped Lance," said Ilana.**

**"Lance, Ilana is right. It couldn't have been helped," said Octus in his Dad Voice,**

**"Yeah, but," Lance sighed and stopped talking.**

**Lance looked at Ilana, got into the passenger sear and sighed.**

**'What now?" asked Octus, getting in himself.**

**"I'm kind of hungry," said Ilana, getting in, "Lance?"**

**"A little," said Lance.**

**"Well then were should we go?" asked Octus.**

**"You should call," said Ilana.**

**"You think?" Octus asked.**

**"Yeah I'm sure she'll appreciate that your thinking about her.**

**"O.K," said Octus, "I will call Kimmy."**

**"Im sick and tired of you galactic guardian or whoever you are coming in and telling me how to do my job," said the human military guy, "You guys aren't even as qualified as the other guys. After all your all kids. None of you could be 18."**

**"Sorry," said Kevin patronizingly. **

**"Kevin," said Gwen giving him a look, "Sir we are not trying to over run you or your operation. It's just that this thing is our ... specialty."**

**"Well I just don't like it," said the man then he pouted looking increasingly like a child**

**"Do you know anything that can help us?" asked Gwen.**

**"Well the Titan fought this giant thing yesterday maybe it left something usefull." He replied.**

**"Can you tell us were it is?" asked Kevin.**

**"Yeah,"**

**Fast Forward**

**"So this is it?" asked Ben looking around at the damage.**

**"What else would it be?" Asked Kevin.**

**"Guys what do you make of this?" Asked Gwen searching with her manna. **

**"A Shoe print?" asked Ben.**

**"A Huge Shoe print," said Kevin. **

**Gwen sighed, she didn't like Kevin for his brains of academics, "I think that this was left by the giant robot Titan that the Army guy was talking about. If so I can send out my manna and we could find fast," Gwen sent out her manna, "Got ya."**

**'So were are we going?" Ask Kimmy.**

**"It's up to you guys," said Octus.**

**"How about that little dinner they have in town?" asked Ilana.**

**"That sounds cool to me," said Kimmy smiling.**

**The group arrived at the restaurant, sat down and ordered their drinks. Then Octus froze up.**

**"Oc- Newton?" asked Lance, eyes going wide.**

**"Newton?" asked Kimmy, " Are you ok?"**

**"I'm fine," replied Octus, "but we have to leave."**

**"Why?" asked Kimmy.**

**"Ilana," Lance voice ice. Ilana rose and got behind him. **

**"We have to go," said Octus.**

**"What's wrong?" asked Kimmy.**

**"Kimmy I'm sorry but we have to leave now," said Octus.**

**"To late," said a boy walking into view. Black hair long like Lance's slightly taller and about twice more muscled in the shoulders and torso.**

**"Kevin," scolded a small redhead. She was shorter then Ilana and slimmer built. **

**"I wont pound 'em unless they fight back," said Kevin absorbing the properties of a barstools metal legs.**

**"Perhaps it would be better if we were to go someplace more private?" asked Octus Kimmy behind him.**

**The group was now at the Galalunian's home.**

**"Were plumbers the galaxy's police. Were here to investigate reports of Alien activity in this city," said Ben. **

**"What are you guys?" asked Gwen. **

**"Galalunian, she's the crowned princess, Lance was a corporal in the Galalunian army," said Octus.**

**"So your her guard?" asked Ben.**

**Lance looked threw him an answered, "yeah,"**

**"That is so cool," said Ben his eyes going wide.**

**Lance gave him a questioning look. The sighed.**

**"Were you guys get your tech?" Asked Kevin.**

**"What?" Asked Ilana.**

**"The watches," he said, "their like Ben's"**

**"Their common tech, mine is standard military tech," said Lance.**

**"And Mine is defensive because of my status," said Ilana. **

**"What about yours?" asked Lance, head direction to Ben's.**

**"It scans alien DNA and it lets me turn into any alien in the data base," said Ben. **

**Then the ground shook and Ben ran to the window to see this giant Mutradi beast tearing up the town. Then he ran out the door and then "Jet Ray!" Then Ben was off flying off toward the beast.**

**"Ready Kevin?" asked Gwen.**

**"You know I'm always ready," said Kevin.**

**"Let's go," said Gwen running out the door. Kevin not far from behind.**

**Then Lance grabbed Ilana's hand and pulled her out the door with him then he turned then Ilana turned then they were off Octus after him flying off after the beast.**

**Ben arrived on the huge fish looking thing. he started to shoot at it with his Lasers. **

**"Whoa, this is going to take something more powerful to take down this guy." said Ben, changing the omnitrex to Humangasore. He punched the fish and then they were in a hand ot hand full out brawl.**

**"This should be fun," said Kevin arriving absorbing the asphalt. **

**Gwen got the creature restrained and Ben punched it upside the head. Now Ilana and Lance arrived. Shooting at the beast. **

**The creatures tail whipped around and sent debris toward Ilana and Gwen.**

**"Gwen!" called Kevin the same time Lance called "Ilana!" both becoming distracted for a second wondering if their girls were ok.**

**"Guy's I can hold this guy forever," called Ben.**

**"Sorry," called Kevin. **

**"Octus!" called Lance.**

**"Form Sym-bionic titan," called Octus as the robots started combining. **

**"Take your time," called Ben punching the Monster again.**

**"Kevin," called Gwen, then she grabbed him with her Manna and threw him at the beast. He ricocheted off after the collision and groaned. **

**Titan was now formed. Titan sliced the otherwise occupied monster and cut it in two. The thing shattered into small glass like pieces. **

"**You didn't have to kill it," said Ben now tuning human.**

"**You can't reason with them." said Titan, beginning to power down into their smaller parts.**

"**We could've tried," he said. **

"**The thing is here to kill Ilana.," said Lance now humanoid form.**

"**They keep coming to kill her. It's up to me to protect her," said Lance.**

"**I get that it's your job and all but-" Ben was cut off.**

"**It's not just a job," he said turning to walk away from the rubble to walk home.**

**Ilana went after him. Octus after her.**

"**That was weird," said Gwen.**

"**Yeah," said Kevin.**

"**Follow us," said Octus. Then they did.**


End file.
